In recent years, HIV (human immunodeficiency virus) protease inhibitors have been developed for the treatment of AIDS (acquired immunodeficiency syndrome), and by combining with conventional two HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors, the treatment of AIDS have made a remarkable progress. However, these drugs are not sufficient for the eradication of AIDS, and development of new anti-AIDS drugs having different action mechanism have been desired.
As a receptor from which HIV invades target cell, CD4 has been so far known, and CCR5 as a second receptor of macrophage-tropic HIV and 7-transmembrane G protein-coupled chemokine receptor called CXCR4 as a second receptor of T cell-tropic HIV, have recently been found. These chemokine receptors are thought to play an essential role in the infection and transmission of HIV. In fact, it has been reported that humans who are resistant to HIV infection in spite of repeated exposures retains a homo deletion mutation of the CCR5 gene. Therefore, a CCR5 antagonist is expected to be a new anti-HIV drug. However, to date, there has not been a report of a CCR5 antagonist developed as a therapeutic agent against AIDS. Further, JP-A 2001-058992 and JP-A 2001-026586 disclose that a compound having CCR5 antagonism is useful as an agent for preventing or treating AIDS, but the compound has a different structure from that of compound of the present invention.